


Father

by Sa1989



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-18 08:12:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19330603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sa1989/pseuds/Sa1989
Summary: Aaron find out something shocking





	1. Chapter 1

Father  
Had this idea for a while so I wrote this fic. Don't know if I will do a second chapter or not.

 

SCRAPYARD  
Aaron was working on pulling a SUV apart when he heard a car pulled up. A man got out and asked for Aaron Livesey.  
Aaron "that's me but I go by Dingle now"  
Man "oh right, well my name is Simon Lucas. Have you mother ever told you about me"  
Aaron "no why should she have"  
Simon "yer kind of, seeing as I may be your father." Aaron just stood there in shock.  
Simon "I know this must be a big shock but I was hoping we could talk"  
Aaron "please tell me this is some kind of sick joke"  
Simon "it's not, but i can explain"  
Aaron "look I don't know what game you're playing but you need to leave"  
Simon " ok but here's my number if you want to talk" Simon placed a scrap of paper on the SUV before leaving. So much was going through Aaron's head, he just couldn't process that Gordon might not have been his father, not that he was any kind of father. Aaron walked to his car after grabbing Simon's number, knowing he had to talk to Chas. If Chas had kept this from him, Aaron would never forgive her.

WOOLPACK  
when Aaron walked in he saw his mother serving at the bar.  
Chas "hello love, it's a bit early for lunch isn't it?"  
Aaron "I need to talk to you in private."  
Chas "sure go through the back and I will be there in sec"  
Aaron walk through the back to the living room. It looked the same as it always had but to Aaron it felt unfamiliar and strange. He guessed it felt that way because with a couple of words his world could change completely and forever.  
Chas "now love what did you want to talk about."  
Aaron "a man called Simon Lucas came to see me and he said he knew you"  
Chas just stood there not knowing what to say. She hoped that this day would never come and now it had, she was clueless about how to handle it.  
Aaron "well do you know him"  
Chas "Aaron please try to understand"  
Aaron "understand WHAT, THAT THE MAN YOU LEFT ME WITH MAY NOT HAVE BEEN MY FATHER"  
Chas "Aaron please I was young and foolish"  
Aaron "just tell me was Gordon my father"  
Chas "no love but I can explain."  
Aaron just pushed past his mother knowing if he stayed it wouldn't end well. Aaron ran not knowing where he was going just that he had to go somewhere to breathe. He ended up at the cricket pitch. When he first came to the village this had been the place where he felt most comfortable. When thing got to much at Zak's and Lisa's place, he could come here to be alone and not have anyone tell he what he was doing wrong or how he wasn't living up to the Dingle name. What a joke, his mother and her family had basically written him off at the age of 12 and left him in hell, so of course he wouldn't know how to be a Dingle. Aaron just sat there thinking that everything that had happened with Gordon didn't have to happen. If his mother had just told the truth then he could have had a normal childhood with a father who did normal father and son things with him. What he wouldn't have done for that kind of life. But then he wouldn't have Robert or Liv in his life. He didn't know if he would make that trade off but he did know after today he couldn't just forgive his mother.

 

THE MILL  
Liv was listening to music with doing her mates homework, man how she hated maths but with Doug's help she understood it a bit better. Liv look up when Robert came in.  
Robert "is Aaron here?"  
Liv "no isn't he at the scrapyard"  
Robert "if he was there I wouldn't be here looking for him, now would I"  
Liv "ok no need to bite my head off"  
Robert "sorry it's just he was meant to be picking up Seb and didn't show up, so now Rebecca is pissed off about us messing her around and I can't find aaron"  
Liv "have you tried calling him"  
Robert "of course I have but he won't pick up. So anything could have happened to him"  
Liv "I'm sure if something happened to him you would know. It probably just car trouble"  
Robert "yeah I just wish he would answer his damm phone"  
Liv "how about I make us a brew?"  
Robert "sure"  
Liv got up to make some coffee, smiling to herself because there's was always some drama or another going on, life surely was never boring around the mill. Robert phone rung then.  
Robert "Aaron where are you, no rebecca, no you can't do that, he's my son too. FINE WHATEVER BYE"  
Liv "I take it she is still pissed off"  
Robert "her and Ross just had to cancel their weekend away, so what do you think"  
Liv "well I'm sure Aaron has a good explanation"  
Robert "he better or I'm going to kill him." A couple of hours later Aaron arrived home.  
Robert "where have you been?"  
Aaron "just for a walk why"  
Robert "a walk really I thought you were dead in a ditch somewhere"  
Aaron "what's the big deal?"  
Robert "well you were meant to be picking up Seb"  
Aaron "shit I forgot"  
Robert "you forgot, you forgot about our son"  
Aaron "I had a bad day, I am really sorry"  
Robert "well thanks to you, Rebecca is threatening to stop us from seeing him, so well done"  
Aaron "Rob I'm-"  
Robert "just save it, I'm going to the pub" Aaron turned towards the sink when he heard the door slam. Aaron started to make a coffee thinking how could this day get any worse when he saw a knife on the draining board.

WOOLPACK  
Robert was just finishing his second beer when Paddy come over to his booth  
Paddy "have you seen Aaron?"  
Robert "yeah he just got home from his walk that was more important than picking up our son"  
Paddy "oh ok well is he alright?"  
Robert "why wouldn't he be alright?"  
Paddy "him and Chas had a fight, I don't know what about but it must've been bad because I have never seen her this upset before"  
Robert "well they can sort it out themselves because I'm not in the mood" 

THE MILL  
Liv was just on her way downstairs for a drink when she saw Aaron sitting on the couch staring at nothing.  
Liv "hey I heard yelling, is everything ok?"  
Aaron "not really"  
Liv "do you want to talk about it"  
Aaron "nope"  
Liv "well I'm going to get a drink and go back to my room"  
Aaron "Liv wait, you know I love you"  
Liv "sure"  
Aaron "no I mean it and nothing will change that"  
Liv "Aaron what is it? You're scaring me"  
Aaron "sorry it's nothing really" Liv walked back to her room but had a bad feeling that something was wrong with her brother. Later when Robert came home he found Aaron asleep on the couch. Robert felt bad for going off at Aaron before. It was just he had been really looking forward to seeing Seb but he know Aaron would never forget to pick him up without a good reason. Robert went to the cupboard and pulled out a blanket to drape over Aaron, then Robert went up to bed. 

Aaron woke to early morning light Streaming through the window. He walked to his room and smiled when he saw Robert. He got into bed and curled up to his husband.  
Robert "morning"  
Aaron "morning, I'm really sorry about forgetting Seb"  
Robert "it's ok, Paddy said you had a fight with Chas"  
Aaron "not really I just found out something yesterday"  
Robert "what was it?"  
Aaron "I not ready to talk about it. I just want to spend the day with you and Liv and not think about it"  
Robert "ok tell me when you're ready"  
Liv was playing playstation while Robert and Aaron were doing the dishes after a late lunch when there was a knock at the door. Liv paused her game and opened the door. Chas and Paddy walked in.  
Chas "Aaron I need to explain" Aaron just grabbed his coat off the table and walked out.  
Robert "Chas maybe you should leave it awhile he seems really upset about whatever he found out yesterday"  
Chas "I need him to know that I thought I was doing the best thing for everyone but if I had of known what Gordon was like, I wouldn't have done it"  
Robert "done what and what does it have to do with Gordon"  
Chas "maybe we should go"

 

SCRAPYARD  
Aaron was smashing a car when Robert find him.  
Robert "let me guess you're picturing that car is Chas"  
Aaron "yep, did she tell you?"  
Robert "no all she said was that she thought it was for best and she regrets it"  
Aaron "not half as much as I do"  
Robert "Aaron I'm sure she had her reasons"  
Aaron "what for leaving me with Gordon when he wasn't even my father. Well stuff her reasons"  
Robert "oh Aaron I'm sorry, but it's a good thing isn't it"  
Aaron "what that she robbed me of the chance of growing up with my real father, so instead I grew up with a sick prev who stolen my childhood"  
Robert "I don't know what to say"  
Aaron "nothing, just leave alone" Robert walked away knowing that he needed to give Aaron some space. 

 

THE MILL  
Liv was just making herself some tea when Robert came in.  
Liv "did you find him?"  
Roberts "yes and he's a mess"  
Liv "did he tell you what happened with Chas?"  
Robert "yer and I can't say"  
Liv "ok but he's going to be ok, right?"  
Robert "I don't know" liv sat down next to Robert with her tea wishing she knew what was going on.


	2. Chapter 2

THE MILL  
Aaron sat staring at the peice of paper in his hands. He had lost count of how many times he had looked at it in the past week. He knew he should probably just call the number and get it over. It should be simple but yet it was the most difficult thing. What if he called Simon and he got rejected or worse what if Simon was another Gordon. Unlikely but with Aaron's luck you never know. Liv come downstairs and rolled her eyes at seeing Aaron looking at the stupid peice of paper again. For the past 7 days Aaron had been distracted and withdrawn. He and Robert still Hadn't told her what was going on but Aaron kept saying he loved her and he would be there no matter what. It was just weird.  
Liv "hey I'm going out"  
Aaron "ok but stay away from Chas"  
Liv "I know but you should get over whatever she did"  
Aaron "there's just some things the can't be forgiven." Liv just shrugged and left.

BUTLER'S FARM  
Robert still couldn't believe he was doing this but he didn't know how else to help Aaron. He knocked on the door. Moira answered with a smile.  
Moira "come in, what brings you out here?"  
Robert "I need to see Cain" Moira could see how nervous Robert was. She said she would get from. About 2 minutes later he came down.  
Cain "alright?"  
Robert "no not really I need to talk to you about aaron"  
Cain "ok what's up?"  
Robert "about a week ago Chas told him Gordon wasn't his father and now he is a mess"  
Cain "wait what do you mean Gordon isn't his father?"  
Robert "just what I said and I was hoping you could talk to him because you went through the same thing with Zak and Shadrach"  
Cain "it's not the same thing. Yer Shadrach was a bastard but what I went through was nothing compared to what Gordon did"  
Robert "I know but Aaron won't talk to me and I don't know what to do"  
Cain "I will talk to him but I'm not sure it will help"  
Robert "thanks"

THE MILL  
Aaron passed a beer to Cain as he sat down.  
Aaron "look if you're here to defend Chas then save your breath"  
Cain "I'm not, I am just here to see how you are"  
Aaron "how do you think?"  
Cain "pretty pissed off is my bet"  
Aaron "you got it. I mean I know it should be a relief that Gordon wasn't my father but I keep thinking about the life I could of had"  
Cain "I know. I felt the same way when I found out about dad"  
Aaron "how did you deal with it"  
Cain "honestly by getting drunk and fighting"  
Aaron "thanks that's a big help"  
Cain "look you have to deal with it however you can but we're all here for you"  
Aaron "thanks but I'm not ready for anyone else to know"  
Cain "that's fine but I'm here and so is Robert"


	3. Chapter 3

Jus a head up I have never like chas as a character so if your a chas fan you may want to stop now.   
Ps please tell me if you want me to keep writing and the way Paddy speaks is how he speaks in the show.

 

WOOLPACK-LIVING ROOM   
Chas and Paddy were watching tv when Cain came in.  
Cain "I've just been to see Aaron"  
Chas "how is he?"  
Cain "how long have you known?"  
Chas "I always suspect but I found out for sure when Aaron was 4"  
Cain "so since before you left"  
Paddy "look Chas made a mistake but she was young"  
Cain "A MISTAKE IS FORGETTING THE MILK ON THE WAY HOME NOT LYING ABOUT YOUR KID'S FATHER FOR 20 SOMETHING YEARS"  
Chas "don't you think I would change it if I could"  
Cain "well you can't"  
Chas "I know that and I hate myself"  
Cain "so who was it? the bloke I mean"  
Chas "Simon Lucas"  
Cain "yeah I remember him, he didn't seem the kind of guy to get a women pregnant and then run"  
Paddy "to be fair you didn't know that Gordon was the type to-"  
Cain "SO WHAT THIS IS MY FAULT?"  
Paddy "no I just meant well you know that um"  
Chas "shut it Paddy, Simon wanted to be there for Aaron but I didn't want to risk my marriage"  
Cain "you risked your marriage by cheating and you left 8 years later anyway"  
Paddy "that's not fair"  
Cain "fair, none of this is fair." Cain stormed out and Chas broke down in Paddy's arms


	4. Chapter 4

Can someone tell me what you call p.e. in England is it P.e. or gym class?

 

Chapter 4  
BUTLER'S FARM  
Moira was reading a book to Kyle and Issac when Cain came home.  
Cain "hey buddy how was school?"  
Kyle "ok we played t-ball in P.E. and I got a home run"  
Cain "that's awesome"  
Moira "Kyle can you and Issac go and play upstairs, I need to talk to your dad ok?"  
Kyle "sure come on Issac" Cain and Moira watched as the boys went upstairs.  
Moira "ok Cain what's going on"  
Cain "nothing I just had to go out for a bit"  
Moira "right so first Robert shows up to talk to you and then you disappear for hours. I'm not dumb, I know something is up"  
Cain "ok something is happening with Chas and Aaron but it's nothing for you to worry about"  
Moira "every time you say don't worry I worry even more so just tell me"  
Cain "I can't tell you"  
Moira "why not, I'm your wife in case you've forgotten"  
Cain "I know but Aaron doesn't want anyone to know, it's the same as when Victoria told you about Lee"  
Moira "yeah and you gave me so much grief about not telling you "  
Cain "just leave it"  
Moira "no Cain I won't" Cain just kicked a chair over in anger over the whole situation. Moira walked out knowing that there was no use in banging her head against her brick wall of a husband.

 

THE MILL  
liv was reading the latest Cassandra Clare novel while Aaron cooking tea when Robert came in. Aaron turned around and gave him a hug and a kiss.  
Liv "don't you have a room where you can do that"  
Robert "well we do but you could just go out instead"  
Liv "fine I am going" with that she left.  
Aaron "Cain came round before"  
Robert "look I only told him because I am worried about you"  
Aaron "I'm not mad and before you ask yes it did kind of help"  
Robert "that's good, so have you thought anymore about contacting Simon"  
Aaron "yer and i am still no closer to knowing what to do"  
Robert "whatever you decide I will support you"  
Aaron "thanks it helps knowing I have you"  
Robert "you know we have to tell Liv"  
Aaron "I know I'm just worried about her not feeling like she belongs when she knows I'm not her brother"  
Robert "yeah but I came up with a idea to help with that"


	5. Chapter 5

I don't know how many more chapters there are to go but I hope you like this so far and please comment like if you are enjoying it 

Chapter 5  
THE MILL  
Aaron was sitting at the kitchen table drinking a brew, he had gotten up early because he had so much on his mind.  the more he through about Robert's idea the more he liked it. He knew a piece of paper couldn't fix everything but it made sense and maybe it would be the fresh start he needed after finding out his whole life had been based on a lie. it was a while later when robert came in.  
Robert "your up early"  
Aaron "yeah couldn't sleep"  
Robert "I know I felt you tossing and turning all night"  
Aaron "sorry but I have decided to meet simon"  
Robert "really?"  
Aaron "yeah I don't know if I was a relationship with him but I need to know why he is just showing up now"  
Robert "do you want me there?"  
Aaron "no I want to do this by myself"

COFFEE SHOP THE NEXT DAY  
Aaro was so nervous as he walked in. He went to order a coffee from Bob before taking the seat across from Simon.  
Simon "I'm glad you called"  
Aaron "well I thought I should hear why you weren't around when I was a kid"  
Simon "not being apart of your life will always be my biggest regret"  
Aaron "mine too"  
Simon "I met your mum through your dad"  
Aaron "don't call him that"  
Simon "I know he isn't your biological father but he still was the man who raised you"  
Aaron "let's just say I had a crap childhood because of Gordon and just ĺeave it at that ok?"  
Simon "sure, well anyway I used to play on a darts team with Gordon and one night Chas come along. We hit it off right away, she was fun and easygoing"  
Aaron "and you had a affair"  
Simon "no for a long time we were just mates but then Gordon started working more hours and   
Chas starting to spend more and more time with me."  
Aaron "and you fell in love right"  
Simon "not at all, we started sleeping together for the fun of it and that all it was, a bit of fun"  
Aaron "so when you knocked her up, it stopped being fun. So you took off"  
Simon "no when Chas told me about you, I wanted to step up and be your dad"  
Aaron "so why did you?"  
Simon "because Chas was worried that Gordon would leave her and this was back before DNA testing so I had no way to find out for sure you were mine. So I moved away because it was too painful to watch another man raise you"  
Aaron "ok so why contact me now"  
Simon "for most of my life I have struggled with depression. I am not proud of it but I turned to booze and pills to cope, anything really to numb the thoughs and about a year ago I overdosed. When I woke up in the hospital I realized how much I wanted to live and not have any regrets. So I got professional help for my depression and that took a lot of time and hard work. Now I want to get to know you and find out if you're really mine"  
Aaron "depression must run in the family then"  
Simon "it does but I hoped you wouldn't have it"  
Aaron "well I do"  
Simon "but you're okay, I mean getting help"  
Aaron "yeah I am in a good place or at least I was until you showed up"  
Simon "I'm sorry"  
Aaron "it's not your fault mum lied. So do you have any other kids?"  
Simon "no I never really found love. But what about you do you have a wife and kids?."  
Aaron "I got a husband and a step son"  
Simon "do you have a photo?"  
Aaron "sure" Aaron then pulled up a photo of Robert, Liv and Seb on his phone  
Simon "looks like you have done well for yourself"  
Aaron "yeah I'm happy"  
Simon "who's the girl"  
Aaron "that's Liv my half sister well I thought she was, anyway she lives with us"  
Simon "why? I mean why doesn't she live with her mum or Gordon?"  
Aaron "Sandra has problems of her own which meant she wasn't the best mother and as for Gordon Liv's better off without him"  
Simon "was growing up with Gordon really that bad"  
Aaron "you have not idea"  
Simon "then I'm sorry i didn't try harder to be apart of your life but I am here now if you want me"  
Aaron "look I don't know because I needed a father back when I was a kid and I don't need one now"  
Simon "I get it and we can take this at your pace"


	6. Chapter 6

This is the last chapter so please let me know what you thought of it. 

 

CHAPTER 6  
THE GARAGE  
Cain was working on repairing Jimmy's car when he heard his name. He looked up to see Simon standing there.  
Cain "Simon it's been a long time"  
Simon "yeah it sure has"  
Cain "I take it that you here because Aaron called you"  
Simon "yep we just had coffee"  
Cain "how did it go?"  
Simon "ok I think, Chas sure has done a god job raising him"  
Cain "no she didn't"  
Simon "what do you mean? Aaron seems like a great guy"  
Cain "oh he is but Chas had nothing to do with it"  
Simon "how so?"  
Cain "um maybe you should come into the office and sit down" Simon followed Cain into the office and sat down.  
Simon "what is it?"  
Cain "first thing is that Chas doubted her ability of being a mother so she left Gordon and Aaron when Aaron was about 8"  
Simon "your kidding"  
Cain "I wish I was"  
Simon "she at least kept in contact right?"  
Cain "kind of, for the next couple of years Aaron would come to stay with her from time to time but he wasn't the same kid. Aaron was angry and acting out"  
Simon "can you blame him his mother basically abandoned him. I'm sure you were the same way when your mum left"  
Cain "yeah I was but for Aaron there was more to it"  
Simon "what do you mean?"  
Cain "Gordon um well he raped Aaron"  
Simon "son of a, please tell me that it was only once"  
Cain "no he did it 3 times, once when Aaron was 8 then again at 11 and at 12. Gordon tried it once more but by that time Aaron was 16 and able to fight him off"  
Simon "and no one picked up on it?"  
Cain "no but I wish we had"  
Simon "unbelievable what about the Dingle family code that you protect one and another?"  
Cain " I know we failed him and I hate myself for that"

 

THE MILL  
Robert was just finishing up some paperwork when Aaron walked in.  
Robert "how did it go?"  
Aaron "ok"  
Robert "do you want to try that again with more feeling?"  
Aaron "no really it was just weird"  
Robert "of course it was he's a stranger"  
Aaron "it's not just that he wanted to know if I had a good life and Gordon came up alot"  
Robert "shit sorry"  
Aaron "yeah I mean I know I will have to tell Simon at some point but I just wasn't ready for the conversation"  
Robert "understandable but on the bright side you have a chance to get to know your real father now"  
Liv "what" liv had just walked in  
Robert "liv shit "  
Liv "what did Robert mean by your real father"  
Aaron "liv maybe you should sit down" liv sat down on the couch  
Aaron "Gordon wasn't my father I'm sorry"  
Liv "so you're not my brother?"  
Aaron "no but this doesn't change a thing we're still a family"  
Liv "so you're not sending back to mum's?"  
Robert "of course not, you're stuck with us but there is something else we need to talk about"  
Liv "what?"

 

EPILOGUE  
A year after Aaron had discovered the truth, a lot of things had changed. Simon had moved to the village and he was slowly forming a relationship with his son but it wasn't easy. Liv had reacted to the news better than hoped because Aaron had adopted her, seeing as he had raised her for the past couple of years anyway and he want them to be a family officially. Cain had changed so much, he had become very bitter and angry because he could not forgive himself or Chas for leaving Aaron with a monster who wasn't his father but Cain still did his best to be a good dad for his kids. Moria had left after the man she loved changed into a angry old man but they were still on friendly terms and shared custody. As for Aaron life was good. He finally knew the love of a father. Aaron and Robert were still very much in love and were happy raising liv and seb who love his grandpa Simon very much. But for Chas life wasn't great, Aaron and Cain had cut her out of their lives completely and the rest of the dingle clan were frosty to her. But as they always say life does go on.


End file.
